Question: Express $0.49$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $4$ is in the tenths place, so we have four tenth Four tenth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{10}$ The number $9$ is in the hundredths place, so we have nine hundredth Nine hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{40}{100} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{49}{100}$